


Racket

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Spanking, Reunion Sex, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In 1946, a lonely and worried Max waits for Billy's return from the Pacific Theatre.-She’s only ever seen Billy in full uniform when he graduated from the Academy. Dark blue suit from shoulders to ankles, regal with the metal accents of the uniform sparkling. After the letters started arriving when Billy shipped out, Max often bit back laughter at the image of him in his little sailor getup while on deck. Blue slacks and a white shirt probably getting ready to burst at the seams. Arms bulging in his sleeves if Billy hadn’t already cut them off. The one curl that always grows out first bouncing on his forehead in the sun. It was essential to Max’s nerves to never imagine Billy in peril. To avoid the news on the radio and shared by mouth so she wouldn’t pick up the name of the ship Billy was on. To have Billy go down with a ship or captured was too terrible to think about. Now he’s here, ridiculous hat tucked in his arm with white gloves on and everything. He has the decency to look Max up and down before winking.“Miss me, bunny?”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Racket

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Monday porn~ If you're wondering, YES it killed me to write all of "Neon (Midnight City)" with no sex hmph. Never once did I envision that fic with sex, tho, and it made even less sense as I was writing it. So here, have this instead! Nastier than anything "Neon" could handle lol. Billy in that would probably cover Max's eyes.

Curled up in bed with her textbooks spread around, Max pays no mind to her homework. She holds Billy’s last letter in her hands, the edges of the paper already worn soft from her fingers. It’s typed, saving her the task of deciphering his chicken scratch. A shoebox sitting on her vanity plays host to older ones, the greeting at the top of each letter the same. ‘Bunny.’ And the end following suit. ‘Lion.’ The secret is theirs. Not even Mother, sometimes reading over her shoulder, is aware of just who writes Max with such fervor. Her favorite part is the end when Billy gives her the good news. Even now she squirms sitting on her thigh, strokes her thumbs over the margins again and again.

‘We’re paused in Hawaii, a break destined to drive me mad. So close to home and yet so far, in the middle of nowhere. I hope to be home in a week and pity those fellows who must struggle across the country via train. I’ve heard some on board will need to take two, maybe three trains to get them near home, and even then their journey isn’t through. I will be sure to make a beeline straight home the moment I’m free. We should pick up our game of ping-pong if no audience burdens us. I look forward to it.’

Max leans heavily against the wall behind her and drops her hands to her lap. She is not so rife with desire as to plaster the letter to her chest and quiver—like she actually wants. ‘Our game of ping-pong,’ how clever of Billy. As far as Max knows, the ping-pong paddle lifted from Neil’s set is still in Billy’s room somewhere. Although they never use it for its intended purpose, and Max squirms again when she thinks about it. She’s not seen Billy, been alone with him, since ‘43. It’s mid-April of ‘46, now. If he’d been stationed here in San Diego or maybe up in San Francisco, he would be home by now. He’ll certainly have stories to tell once he’s out of range of superior officers’ ears. And the stories he’ll tell Susan and Neil will practically be lies compared to what he’ll tell Max. She snorts, glances down in her lap, and wonders if he’d ever grown desperate on his big, lonely ship in the middle of nowhere. If a quickie in the dark with a faceless crewmate took the edge off until Billy came home to his favorite stomping grounds.

A knock at the front door clears its throat in Max’s ear just as she goes to fold the letter and return it to the box. She perks up on bare feet, jerks to face her open bedroom door. It’s just enough movement to tease the skirt of Max’s dress. It’s not her taste, although the yellow is pretty. It’s just… easier to go along with what Neil wants rather than fight it. With Billy around, she could stand up for herself. Neil would never hurt her with Billy around. So she got to trapeze all over the neighborhood like a tomboy in her jeans and blouses. Nothing but pantyhose and a breeze between her knees since he left. Max nearly hops down the hall in her haste to answer the door. She hopes it’s Billy, hopes the end of these long, lonely years is at an end.

She’s only ever seen Billy in full uniform when he graduated from the Academy. Dark blue suit from shoulders to ankles, regal with the metal accents of the uniform sparkling. After the letters started arriving when Billy shipped out, Max often bit back laughter at the image of him in his little sailor getup while on deck. Blue slacks and a white shirt probably getting ready to burst at the seams. Arms bulging in his sleeves if Billy hadn’t already cut them off. The one curl that always grows out first bouncing on his forehead in the sun. It was essential to Max’s nerves to never imagine Billy in peril. To avoid the news on the radio and shared by mouth so she wouldn’t pick up the name of the ship Billy was on. To have Billy go down with a ship or captured was too terrible to think about. Now he’s here, ridiculous hat tucked in his arm with white gloves on and everything. He has the decency to look Max up and down before winking.

“Miss me, bunny?”

Max only launches herself at Billy, hard enough to make him stumble, because their parents aren’t home. Otherwise she might just let him inside and keep close while he catches up. But no one is home, won’t be home until supper. So Max throws her arms around Billy’s neck and drags him down until he has to grab her waist to not topple over. Somehow Billy manages to keep hold of his stupid hat as Max scrambles her hands all over his hair, his shoulders. He smiles in her teary, snarling face as Max tugs him closer, past the point of decency. Any of the neighbors could poke their noses outside and see Max climbing all over him. Billy fondles her little waist and backs them into the house, kicking the door shut the moment they’re clear.

“Hey, hey,” he laughs with a coo in his voice. “Cool it, bunny, I’m here, I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

He still has Max’s squirming waist in his hands when she sighs against his cheek, “Missed you.”

Max’s fingers twisted in Billy’s short hair keep him right where she wants him when she pecks quick, harsh kisses to his mouth. To make up for all the missed ones while he was away. Billy smiles into each one and eventually kisses Max back when she calms down. He eats up every whimper she gives him, just so happy that he’s here and alive. Dainty hands grapple all over his upper back, his shoulders like Max can’t decide what to touch. She settles on looping her arms around his neck again to lean into him as they kiss. She hopes he tastes the syrup from breakfast still sweet on her lips and tongue. Billy tastes like his damn tobacco, but she could almost cry at how comforting his presence is. He’s made it out alive. She won’t lose him again.

Chuckling into lazy kisses now, Billy murmurs, “I can see that.” He nudges Max away and tucks her under his chin. Her hands go back to roaming over whatever she can reach when he asks, “How’s everything here? You okay?”

A gentle nod.

Billy hums, takes a glance around the bungalow. It’s warm, quiet around them. Neil’s truck is missing from the carport. Against his chest, Max calms her frantic scrambling and just holds on to him. Her head rests on his shoulder. Red locks dangling from a ribbon call to him. He hasn’t touched her in years, hasn’t held her and buried his nose in those locks in years. He cannot resist the desire that’s been building up since he and his crewmates received word they’d be returning to San Diego and discharged. Billy slips a hand up Max’s back, soaks in the tremble she gives him, and then tugs the ribbon free. His finger sink into her hair next to hold her tightly to him, head bowed so he can inhale her.

“How long until Neil comes back with Sue?”

Max nuzzles his shoulder, murmurs back, “Not til supper.”

Deep and rich in his throat, “Good,” is all the warning Billy gives.

Max’s pretty yelp twinkles through the house when Billy grabs her again. His hands are messy when he gathers up the skirt of her dress, drawing it up her legs. Max giggles and paws at him, laughing for him to knock it off. Pale legs exposed from her knees down, Billy bunches up Max’s dress when his hands seek her pert ass next. Another yelp rips out of Max when Billy lifts her clear off the floor. It’s a familiar position between them, and Billy almost shudders when squishy thighs wrap around him. She’s a little older. A little softer in places, taller, curvier. Old enough to marry, he thinks while stumbling towards his room. Max’s breathy moans and her hips rocking into him urge him on. She’s his favorite girl; no other broad could ever compare to her. They’re all too coy and worried about appearances. Max’s heels dig into his back as she squeezes him with her legs. Hurry.

“God damn,” Billy pants in her hair, throwing Max onto his bed.

It’s made like he’d never left. A brief glance tells him the whole room is untouched. At least Neil hasn’t turned it into a trophy room. The room could use a little mess. Billy is all eyes on Max as he throws his suit jacket to the floor, metals twinkling without a care against the hardwood. His white gloves add to the pile next. Below him, Max is beautiful with messy hair and her dress all rucked up. Her flat belly heaves with excited breaths as she watches him back. Billy can’t quite see her underwear from here, but he will. He’ll see it all as soon as he rips this fucking uniform off. Max shoots him a hooded stare through her eyelashes, splayed on his bed, hands gently fisted by her head. Licking her lips, Max holds their stare and spreads her legs a little more.

Billy fingers are frantic at his dress shirt, and he’s already trembling when he swears again, “I said god damn.”

“Hurry,” Max breathes while arching her chest. Like she has anything under that dress. He’ll take whatever she has, leave plenty of marks since no one else will see. Max writhes some more, actually folds her knees to her belly when she pleads, “Need you so bad, Billy.”

Finally shirtless, Billy fights belt, button, and zip as he teases, “Yea, bunny? Those little fingers of yours couldn’t do it for you, huh?” He eats up Max’s shudder when his slacks drop to his ankles. He has to kick his boots off to get the rest. Breathing a little harder from the excitement building, Billy pants, “You been running around on me while I was gone?”

Max’s hands don’t dare move from the bed even as she writhes more. Like he’s already on top of her and she needs something to grind on.

“No.”

Grin slick with his head cocked to the side, Billy asks, “Are you lying?”

Max glares at him, rolls her eyes, and huffs, “No. I said I wouldn’t sleep around while you were gone, and I didn’t.”

She may roll her eyes and pout a little, but her hungry stare can’t stray for long. Billy is naked at the foot of the bed, all his clothes torn off and kicked away. She appreciates all the mountains and valleys of him. The war hasn’t touched him so far as she can tell. His short hair is a little ridiculous with just the one curl growing out. He’ll let the rest of it hang loose now that he’s home. He’ll probably try to get a job at the chop shop up the street. They let the fellas wear their hair long, and nobody is stupid enough to accuse Billy of being queer. They aren’t wrong. Any hole will do. Max knows he wants her right now, though, so she slowly starts to reach for the ruffled bottom of her dress. Billy’s hands snatching her thighs and dragging her to the edge of the bed beat her to it.

Max rolls her hips up just as Billy’s weight settles between them. Chest arching again, Max sends a fluttery moan to the headboard. Her legs cling to Billy’s sides even as he draws his rough palms up and down her thighs. She flinches and whimpers with each pinch of thick fingers. Those pinches lighten the higher Billy teases her thighs until he draws his fingertips back and forth over the leg holes of her panties. She’s taken to wearing the ones without the long legs on them, anticipating he would come home soon and want to see the new ones. Above her, Billy sucks in a breath through his teeth. He’d been content to hover and watch her squirm. Now with his fingers brushing coarse hair, he has to look. Max bites back a moan as Billy sits up and flicks the length of her dress away. Only one more layer separates them. Billy’s gaze heavy between her legs just makes her want him all the more.

“You gonna stand there dumbfounded or do something about it?”

A shiver runs through Billy. He works it out in his hands, drawing them up and down Max’s pale thighs again.

Voice raked over coals, he murmurs, “You know how long it’s been since I’ve seen a woman?”

His fingers dig into her thighs and dent soft skin when Max asks, “How long?”

“Since I took you up to Lovers Lane and had my way with you,” he says with a grin, a light slap to Max’s inner thigh. She yelps so pretty for him, thighs trying to flinch shut. Billy just wrenches them open again and stares down his nose at her. His fingers skate the line of lewd as they try to wiggle into her undergarments. “We got a lot of catching up to do, bunny. Get some rounds of ping-pong in. Thought about it every time the fellas set up the table in the rec room.”

Max snorts with her mouth pressed over a smile.

“The paddle is still in your dresser, if I remember right.”

Blue eyes glance to said dresser, bottom drawer.

“Gee, you don’t say?”

Max nods when Billy looks at her again. Her top, front teeth are a little big just like his pet name for her. They rake over her bottom lip as she shuffles on his bed. He needs this dumb dress off her, even if he appreciates the ease of access.

“Maybe I should go get it,” he purrs.

“Stop talking about it and do it.”

He slaps her thigh one more time for that, murmurs, “Take your clothes off,” as he steps away.

Never one to play coy, Max nearly bounces on Billy’s bed in her haste to sit up and get this damn dress off. No buttons, thank heaven, but she’s still plenty limber at 18 to take a buttoned dress on and off. This dress she just gathers the skirt in her hands and tugs the whole thing over her head. Shaking her hair free, Max dumps the polka dot dress to the floor to join Billy’s uniform. No need for a brassiere, Max is bare from the waist up for only a moment. Flopping on her back, Max pops her hips up to drag white cotton down and off. She meets Billy’s hungry stare beamed directly to her from where he stands at his dresser. The ping-pong paddle is in his hand, and he strokes the rubber side back and forth. She’ll get wet just from the spanking, already aches for him.

Nodding towards Max, Billy orders, “Lie down at the headboard.”

It’s not what she expects. In her mind, Max had imagined Billy scooping her up and balancing her across his thighs to paddle her bottom. She quivers hard behind her navel as she follows Billy’s command and wiggles backwards to the pillow. Settling comfortably on her back, Max is all eyes on Billy to watch him climb up and crawl to join her. When he’s almost completely on his side, facing her, he drags the paddle up Max’s inner thigh. She shivers in his face and fakes him out for a few kisses. He doesn’t hit her inner thigh, high up near red hair, until he laps the first kiss from her pink lips.

Max whimpers after every smack to her inner thighs. Each is sweet on Billy’s tongue. He smiles around their kisses when Max’s hands paw at his chest, flinch away with another swat from the paddle, and then return to grope him. She’s so bold, and Billy leans some weight into her hands. Although they press her head into the pillow until it fluffs up around her, she keeps up with Billy kiss for kiss. Hell, he’s missed her. Even if he had the opportunity with a girl on the ship, it wouldn’t have compared. No use kissing fellas. They’re only interested in one thing. Max doesn’t shy away from him, doesn’t whine that he’s being too rough. She likes the animal side of him, tugs at his hair when he finally lifts up to gently pat her mound. She knows what comes next and squirms as she takes his breath away.

Billy returns the favor with the first, jarring smack between Max’s legs. Her squeal tickles the back of his throat, and Max tears her mouth away to belt out a moan next. She jolts under Billy and whimpers every time the paddle lands. In the corner of his eye, Billy watches pale thighs tremble to stay open. Max is so strong, though, keeps her legs bent flat to the bed to spread herself open. All for Billy so he can beat her faster, harder. Short nails dig into Billy’s scalp as he peppers harsh slams amongst lighter taps. Fast, gentle, taptaptap. Slam! Tap, tap, tap, tap… Billy’s arm looped above Max catches her head before she bashes it into the headboard. She’s scooted up the bed so far. Billy gives her pause and kisses down Max’s jaw as he pets the paddle all over her mound. A glance down shows how her hair practically blends into beaten skin. She can take a lot more.

Max pants hard with her eyes fluttering when Billy pulls away. Blindly, she lifts a hand to where she thinks his head is. It’s too much to keep her eyes open when Billy does it like this. It’s fine if she’s bent over his knee. When they do it like this, she can’t meet his eyes. He sees too much, too deep. So she gropes for him beyond embarrassed eyes and flushing cheeks. That devilish mouth of his is already smirking when Max presses brief, small kisses to him. Just enough to keep him close. He’s not done, isn’t ready to roll on top of her and take her. Despite knowing that, Max still flinches and squeals when he swipes up on this stroke. The paddle glances right off her buzzing clit, and Max rocks her hips up like he’ll do it again.

“God damn,” Billy swears against her mouth. He breathes hard on her lips when he hits her again, same as last time like Max wants. “Damn you’re so pretty like this, bunny.” A sharp breath sucks through Billy’s teeth when Max bucks under the paddle. The pain between her legs is molten and melts further with each strike. “Nobody does it for me like you.”

Max claws Billy’s chest with a particularly jarring smack. Billy leaves the paddle pressed firmly to her to spread the ache out. It’s Max's turn to suck a breath through her teeth, and she whimpers through the exhale.

Lips nuzzle the sweat on her forehead before purring, “How’s that feel, bunny?” The paddle shifts and rubs a path up and down both thighs, gentler yet over her sore center. “Can’t get enough of all the pretty noises you make.”

Billy just likes to hear himself talk. Even if the ridiculous things he says are true. Max cranes her head until she finds skin, opens her mouth, and then bites him.

“Harder,” she breathes against honey skin stretched over collarbones. She bites him again for good measure and moans, “Hit me harder!”

Billy shuffles on his side, sitting up higher. He wants to see Max’s face and devour every twitch of emotion. His lips hover just above hers, breaths ghosting her heated skin, when he gives Max what she wants. Lucky for them that the house is empty. Max’s shrill cries rip through the room like wind chimes in a storm. When she pants between slaps, her ruined voice bleeds into every exhale. Max’s arm not smashed between them claws at the pillow under her. The other clings to Billy’s skin. Although her nails scratch him, Billy brings the paddle down over and over.

Max doesn’t feel his fingers in her hair, holding her still even though she jerks hard under the paddle. Her skin crying out, stinging from so much violence, is the only thing Max knows. Her thighs flinch on the bed when Billy tosses the paddle to the floor with their clothes. When the calluses of that same hand grope between her legs, familiar, Max’s hips roll into the caress. The whole of Billy’s hand covers her as he squeezes tender flesh and massages the pain. She’ll make a mess of his fingers if he keeps that up.

“Shhh,” he whispers. Billy’s hand guides her back to the bed where Max trembles while he squeezes her. “It’s over, bunny. Damn you were so pretty just now.” He bites a kiss from her lips and relishes her next whimper and flinch. She’s wet under Billy’s swirling fingers when he purrs, “Did you think about me all alone at night? Touching yourself.”

Max’s mouth trembles when she presses it to Billy’s. She nods when she breaks the kiss only to moan when his fingertips play just inside her. Wiggling and making a mess. The heel of Billy’s palm almost hurts when it rubs into her mound. When Max pitches her hips up, the pressure lowers until he brushes over her clit. Each rub of his hand sinks pain deeper into delicate skin. He hadn’t even beat her that hard. This wasn’t punishment. Just enough pain to get her going, to get the engine warmed up. Heels dug into Billy’s bed, Max finds purchase to rock her body in his hand. He’ll have to climb on top of her to get her to stop. The ache under Billy’s hand goes from burning to buzzing, soothed a little, when he pulls away. Max opens her eyes to catch how the tips of his fingers are shiny. Under Billy’s hooded stare, something inside Max flips a few times when he licks them clean. 

Max is the one to sit up, slap Billy’s shoulder, and say, “Get up. I wanna sit in your lap.”

Dainty hands shove and pinch Billy to hurry him along. He bats her away with a laugh, pinches her in kind when she doesn’t let up. It devolves into tickling when Max thinks she can scratch him without consequences. Giggles turning high and loud, Max flops on Billy’s bed and kicks out to get him to stop. Despite her wiggling like a worm, Billy grapples with her waist to haul his darling sister into his lap. Max wobbles on her knees as she catches her breath, squeezes the shelf of Billy’s shoulders when she finds her balance. It’s nice when he holds her close like this, petting her back or just holding her waist while he thunders into her. No delicate, backseat love making for them. Max’s fingers are tight in Billy’s hair when she barges into his personal space and bites her own kisses to his lips. 

“Hurry,” Max breathes between loud, messy kisses. She grinds in his lap, poking herself with his erection, when she adds, “I don’t wanna be able to walk later. Give it to me.”

Max will have to sit up and stop squirming on Billy’s cock to get what she wants. Billy’s rough hands slide down Max’s waist, hips, and then between their bodies. A smirk tugs at his wicked mouth when Max tucks into his neck. She gasp and quivers against his teasing fingers. Although he doesn’t need it, Billy’s left hand strokes over his cock in a lazy, distracted way. Mostly because Billy can’t get enough of Max—watching the expressions flicker across her blushing face or engrossed with the pretty, pink bits of her rutting hard against his fingers. Two fingers curl inside Max once more while Billy’s thumb swipes sticky and wet over her clit. It’s firm under his touch. She’s ready.

Kitten claws pinch Billy’s shoulders as Max holds on. She trembles all sweet and soft in his lap while he urges her forward on her knees. Right hand clean and dry in the small of her back, Billy’s other hand guides slippery, burning flesh together. He’d played with her a little just to see how tight she is. Not that he can tell from that alone if Max truly stayed faithful to him. The squirming, possessive thing in him thrashes just under his skin. She better not have slept around on him. She’s his, damn it. Billy nibbles at Max’s shivering neck, thinks about marking her how he’s always wanted to, but lets it go. Not yet. He has to sweep her out from under Neil and Sue first. Then he can take her away, marry her, do whatever he wants. Max’s fluttery gasp that breaks into a moan when he glides inside her is encouraging. He’ll make good on his lonely promises at sea: she’ll be his in every way.

Billy’s deeper groans join Max’s as they settle together. She’s warm, silky soft under his hands that grope her ass. He holds her down on him despite the way she swirls her hips. Between them, her hands are not idle. They flinch, whole body electric with sensation, when he shifts in her. This would be easier if he lied down, but Max wants it like this. He’ll have her in plenty of ways as the days and nights go on—making up for lost time. For now, Billy takes a few breaths and just enjoys the familiar, wet heat around him. Fucking guys is different. Different sounds and smells, different skin under his hands. Billy snuffles in Max’s neck and knows for certain no one does it for him like her. Especially not when he starts to pop his hips into her and she moans his name all pretty and needy.

Max already hops in his lap when she moans, “Billy mmm go faster, give it to me!”

Her nails carve red lines up and down his shoulder blades as she hangs on. She’s a slippery mess where he glides in and out, picking up speed, lifting her by her ass to drop her back down. Short fingers scramble at Billy’s nape like he still wears his hair long. When Max finds nothing to tangle her fingers in, she grips the back of Billy’s head to smother him in her neck. Maybe he moans or chuckles, one of the two. He likes it when she’s loud. Years at sea haven’t changed that. Haven’t changed the strength of Billy’s body either. Hard work in the Navy has only tempered the steel under his skin. Billy’s fingers dent Max’s tight ass when he holds her still, uses her how they both like. Max is helpless to squirm on her knees around Billy’s hips as the filthy nosies pick up. Wet slaps between them that burn Max’s ears. She loves it.

“Billy,” Max whines with her arms tight around his neck. Her whole body quivers thanks to the face pace he sets, velvet skin teasing her, fat head brushing all the right spots inside her. Shuddering hard, Max gathers what shorts hairs she can to tug Billy’s head up. Her bitten lips are on his with a slurred, “Do me harder,” before she shoves her tongue in his mouth.

Who’s missed who more, Billy can’t say. Every inch of him hums with Max in his lap where she belongs. He won’t last like this, truly hasn’t been with a woman since her. His fellows on the ship don’t count. They were stolen moments of passion, meant nothing in the face of solitude, young men, and charged hormones. He only wants her, only wants to hold her while they do this, look into her eyes and see her adoration shine back at him. Max’s sweet moan tingling in his mouth turns to a giggle when Billy shifts them. Popping up from his ass, Billy spills them to the bed with barely a pause in their kissing. They tear at each other like animals, hands in hair, at necks, groping between them. Their love making is disjointed for a spell as they calm down only for them to move as one again as Billy’s hips find a rhythm. With Max curled up on her back under him, bent in half if he holds her behind her knees, her cries become twinkling things. The angle is better for her. He knows just how to move on top of her, knows her inside and out and how to please her. Nobody fucks her like he does.

Billy makes good on the image in his head, grapples with Max’s thighs for a moment to hike them high. She’s spread out, whorish under his heady gaze. Shaking the bed as he rises to his feet on it, the added leverage sweetens the angle. Max’s eyes fly open when Billy sinks down, down, as deep as he’ll go with her spread out like this. Her throat is pale and taut when Max throws her head back to wail. She always gets loud when the fucking is good, moans every time he hits her just right. They won’t have to slap a hand over her mouth or fuck her face down to keep her quiet. Maybe later. Right now Billy wants to watch Max shake apart and come twitching and oh so beautiful on his cock. Slowing down, Billy groans, eats up the way Max’s eyes flutter with every grueling inch of him spearing her open. It’s good for him too when he cranes his head back to watch the lewd display. Max is still bright red between her legs from the paddle, sticky and so wet when Billy pulls back to thrust deep into her again.

“God damn,” he whispers. Blue eyes zip back to Max’s even though she’s nearly stupid from pleasure. “Thought about you every night, bunny. Couldn’t wait to come home and make you mine again.”

Max nods and lifts shaking hands up. With them folded together like this, Billy pounding her from above, it’s a short distance to cradle his stern face between her hands. Some of that sternness melts as Billy nuzzles the trembling fingers curled over his jaw. Sunk all the way in, Billy huddles closer to reach Max’s lips. They’re a little puffy from him kissing and biting her so much. Despite that, Max bobs her head for every kiss he laps to her. A smile wiggles on her mouth as she takes to teasing him—tightening and relaxing around him, swirling her hips even though he has her pinned. Max hums, amused, when they separate. She keeps right on wiggling on Billy and rubbing herself on him when their eyes meet. 

“Me, too.” Max’s gaze flicks away with a shudder, and she rakes straight teeth over her lip. She relaxes under Billy once more, takes his weight beautifully, and murmurs, “I’d come in here and lie on your bed, put one of your shirts on, and pretend you were here.”

He can just picture it. Warm, sunny days or even dull winter ones. Soft dust in his room while Max splays on his bed, rolling around with one of his shirts pressed to her face. Maybe she’d moan into the collar where traces of his cologne would be thickest. Would she hold the shirt to her face with one hand while sliding the other down to touch herself? First through her clothes and then diving into her little tomboy shorts or under a slip of a skirt to drag fingers through the heat building in her. Even without him here, Billy makes a mess out of her. And maybe Max had clung to his pillows while riding her fingers or whimpering through her orgasm. Satisfied and yet not, because Billy always does it better. A wild shiver runs through him, and he throbs where he’s buried inside her. He’ll make it up to her.

Billy’s hips wind up and snap into Max again, starting another brutal rhythm. He lets her enjoy it for a few smacks before purring, “Wish I’da been here.” He sucks a breath through his teeth, braces himself on his forearms, and then picks up speed slamming into Max. He starts to knock pretty whimpers from her lips again when he growls, “Not gonna leave you again. I’m gonna get us outta here, and I’ll make you mine forever.”

Max’s nails hook into Billy’s shoulders again when she whines, “You better!”

Heat gathers in Max’s cheeks after she says that. Even though Billy groans above her, tucks his face into her hair, and starts to fuck her harder. He can’t see the way she blushes all pretty for him at the thought of them running away together. She’d wear a ring if he produced one. They’ve never talked about it, and bringing it up in the middle of reunion sex isn’t on Max’s mind. No, nothing but the animal on top of her, grunting and groaning and snarling as he slams into her fills Max’s head. She’s boneless under him and pays no mind to how Billy practically shakes her to the core with every snap of his hips. They’ll beat a dent into the wall from the headboard rocking at this rate. Nothing that can’t be fixed as Max rocks her weight with Billy to help fuck herself. He’s not going to last long, trembles and falters already as he tries to keep the fast pace even. Max picks up the slack for him, worms a hand between their writhing bodies to play messy games with her clit. When Max’s moans go fluttery and high, fast, Billy presses more of his weight into her. Crushing her while he slams into her over and over, but it’s exactly what she needs.

“Billy!” Max whines into his ear. She pants and strains to keep the angle good, to make sure he jams his fat head in the right spot every time. Max’s nails sink into Billy once more as she howls, “Right there, oh! Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh Billy!”

She yelps when he smacks her hand away and takes over for her. Faster, meaner swipes to her clit back and forth until she can’t escape. Max jolts and flinches under all of Billy’s weight, trapped between his weight, the bed, and his cock driving into her. Chest arched into him as he winds her up, Max chokes on her next breath. Everything in her throbs once, stumbles, throbs again and again until she loses control. She screams with humid breaths ghosting over her forehead, lips following as Billy hums above her. It must be good for him, too, her snapping and pulsing around him. His hips stutter like it’s good for him, and then it’s just little grinds into her. Little nudges from his hips like he can somehow bury himself and the passion that bursts from him deeper into her. The initial rush that’d torn shrill cries from Max winds down with Billy’s fingers slowing to a stop. It’s cramped between them. Sweaty despite the mild, spring day. 

Max takes his weight like a dream when Billy’s knees shake, threatening to buckle. With Billy’s forearms flat to his bed around Max’s hair, he doesn’t fully collapse on her. Lucky for her since he’d probably crush her, and not in a pleasant way. He’d rather she not pinch him to get him off her—like she’s had to do in the past. Max’s inner thighs are so soft when they squeeze around Billy’s sides. In the small of his back, Max’s ankles cross, keeping him close. They both know he’s spilled in her, will need to probably walk her to the bathroom to clean up. It’s not until now, slipping out of her with a shudder and groan, that Billy worries about consequences. Nothing’s happened yet, and they’ll figure something out if it ever does. Even now, finally collapsing on his front beside Max, Billy cares for nothing except to draw his hands all over her. She giggles so sweet when Billy pulls Max closer to get at her face with his lips.

“Sleep with me tonight,” he murmurs against her temple. “After Neil and Sue go to bed.”

Her nose brushes his jaw, nuzzling him, before Max laughs, “Is one of us gonna remember to wake me up so I can sneak back into my room before dawn?”

Billy breathes her in while pressing a long kiss to Max’s forehead, eyes closed like he can make everything disappear except them.

“I’ll wake us up. Promise.”

Max sighs, rolls in his arms, and then plucks his right wrist up to check his watch. The links are slick on his skin from sweat. 

Sighing again, Max drops Billy’s arm across her and murmurs, “We should clean up before they get home. No telling when we’ll hear the Buick pull up.” Pretty eyes flash open and find Billy already watching her. His right hand traces lazy circles in the small of her back. Just touching her. “I’d rather not get caught the day you come back.”

“Rather not get caught at all.”

Max huffs through a smile and then finally sits up. Billy follows just to keep his hands and lips on her. Ugly fingers brush Max’s hair off her bare shoulder to kiss a path to the crook of her neck. A giggle bursts out of her, and then Max’s hands press flat to Billy’s chest. Away.

“Down boy,” she laughs, smile so sweet and almost shy under her curtain of hair. Billy beats her to it when she goes to tuck those same strands behind her ear. He lingers there to thumb her cheek, just watching. “You gonna take me to the beach this weekend?”

Billy hums, considers it. Certainly not around these parts. Someone from the base might spot him cavorting with his darling sister. Step-sister. But Billy knows himself and his hands well, knows the moment they’re out somewhere that he won’t be able to control himself. His big hands all over her, fondling her waist or hips. This is mine, back off. They can be real sweet on each other if Billy takes them to a beach out of town. Maybe they can drive up the coast a little ways, escape the prying eyes of their parents and neighbors. Grumbling, Billy yanks Max to him to take her in one last time. Nose buried in her hair, it’ll have to hold him over until tonight. He has the weekend to look forward to, days and nights with Max again. Forever once he springs them from this hell. They’ll never look back.

“I think I can work something out. Wear that dress again,” he says with a wink and a grin. “I’ve got some real swell ideas with it in mind.”


End file.
